Shadow Candy
Shadow Candy is the final evolutionary form of Shadow Cat from Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is a Easter egg in Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's 2, a secret antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. Appearance FNaC 1 His appearance is identical to Candy, the only difference is that he is re-colored dark purple and has eyes which resemble the Phantom Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He also has glowing teeth, like the Shadow Animatronics hallucinations in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Shadow Candy also sports 5 fingers FNaC:R Almost like in FNaC 1, he looks very identical to Candy, though he now sports an entirely purplish black color, the end of his fingers have become claw like. He severely glitches horizontally whenever you stare at him in one of the cameras. Whether or not you use the camera lights, Shadow Candy will appear as he is. If you stare at him long enough, he will slowly fade away while the cloudy sound grows. Behavior FNaC 1 He rarely appears on the Main Stage when both Candy and Cindy are gone, and you will find him looking at you and the decorative stars on the stage are turned in dark purple, he will appear at your window after some seconds. To make him go away, close the window door, as you do with Blank. Unless action is taken against him, he will crash the game. FNaC:R Acts similarly as in FNaC 1. But, he only appears if you go into the extras menu and zoom in on RAT's face for 5 seconds he activates and gives you an code to punch in in custom night. Then go to cam 1, he appears for the first time, when you exit the camera, he spawns in your office and jumpscares you and then starts a special night. Shadow Candy cannot actually kill you while you still have power. However, every time Shadow Candy jumpscares or knocks a closed door, a 3% of the battery will be lost and it will reverse the time if he jumpscares you, but doesn't kill you, and if you lose power, Shadow Candy's jumpscare will result in a game over, after you beat the secret night a teaser image for FNaC:4 Candy appears. FNaC 2 Minigames Shadow Candy only appears in this game in Night 6 mini-games, in all of them (three). In the first mini-game on this night, he starts from the primary Party Room, and the player has a objective to follow him. Shadow Candy will lure the player till Parts & Services room, then he disappears, and then the technician in this room, runs to Old Candy (player), with some sort of tool, probably trying to disable him. In the second mini-game on this night he only appears on the kid's drawing. In the third, and last mini-game, he will guide the player into The Office, where the depressed kid sits, and after Old Candy will walk over to the kid, Shadow Candy will guide you to the Main Hall 1, where a man stands, pushing the child. Old Candy will then approach the man, ending the mini-game. We Might Just Have To Guess That Old Candy Killed Him. Trivia *The way how the player summons Shadow Candy to the Office is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, though, he never had a kill screen after looking at him for too long. He seems to be fended off in the same way. *Shadow Candy is one of the animatronics not to appear in the Extras menu, others being the Markiplier Animatronic, Dawko Marionette and Vinnie. *He is the only animatronic not to appear in Emil's "Thank You Too!" image. *He is one of the animatronics not to outright kill the player. Two others are Markiplier Animatronic and The Penguin. **He does cause a game crash after observing him for too long, however. ***As confirmed in the Extras Menu of Five Nights at Candy's 3, Shadow Candy originally had a jumpscare image and a texture for being inside your office as opposed to appearing in the window. *It is very likely that Shadow Candy's purpose is to be a protector, since he guided Old Candy to The Office, where the sad kid was located, and Old Candy cheered him up. He also guides the player to the man pushing the child. Gallery FNaC Five nights at candy s official shadow candy by thesitcixd-d91uxpe.png|Shadow Candy onstage. Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 4.43.44 pm.png|A still image of Shadow Candy at the window. Shadow_spooky1.gif|Shadow Candy encounter. Cd14a4c5e55f9f018bff74287521ee8e.png|Shadow Candy's head from when it attacks. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|Shadow Candy with the Other Candies. Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|Shadow Candy, along with the other Candies, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. Shadow Candy Jumpscare.png|Shadow Candy unused Jumpscare from Five Nights at Candy's. Shadow_candy_full_body_by_benthehybrid1-db17wng.png|Unused Shadow Candy Texture For Being In The Office FNaC 2 381.png|Shadow Candy's Idle sprite. 382.png|Shadow Candy yelling sprite. 323-0.png|Shadow Candy's Drawing. MinigameMap_08C.png FNaC:R 2019-08-15 (7).png|Shadow Candy in the office, moments before the secret night begins. 2019-08-15 (8).png|FNaC Remastered Shadow Candy Jumpscare 2019-08-15 (10).png|Shadow Candy as he appears in Camera 7 2019-08-15 (9).png|Shadow Candy as he appears in Camera 13 images.jpg|Shadow candy when he jumpscare the player from the left door Webp.net-gifmaker (72).gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Shadow Challenge Webp.net-gifmaker (78).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching Door Webp.net-gifmaker (79).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching Door Webp.net-gifmaker (80).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching TableBooth Webp.net-gifmaker (74).gif|Shadow Candy Power Outage Jumpscare sc1.gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Tablebooth sc2.gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Left sc3.gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Right 1111.png|Shadow Candy, as he appears in Camera 01 Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Hallucinations Category:Male Category:Easter Egg Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Cat